The use of synthetic polymers, e.g., ultra high molecular weight polyethylene, with metallic alloys has revolutionized the field of prosthetic implants, e.g., their use in total joint replacements for the hip or knee. Wear of the synthetic polymer against the metal of the articulation, however, can result in severe adverse effects which predominantly manifest after several years. Various studies have concluded that such wear can lead to the liberation of ultrafine particles of polyethylene into the periprosthetic tissues. It has been suggested that the abrasion stretches the chain folded crystallites to form anisotropic fibrillar structures at the articulating surface. The stretched-out fibrils can then rupture, leading to production of submicron sized particles. In response to the progressive ingress of these polyethylene particles between the prosthesis and bone, macrophage-induced resorption of the periprosthetic bone is initiated. The macrophage, often being unable to digest these polyethylene particles, synthesize and release large numbers of cytokines and growth factors which can ultimately result in bone resorption by osteoclasts and monocytes. This osteolysis can contribute to mechanical loosening of the prosthesis components, thereby sometimes requiring revision surgery with its concomitant problems.